Mewtwo and Mew vs Majestic 12
by Sergeant Wittgenstein
Summary: What happens when a nano augmented Mewtwo and someone else run from MJ12, and they find a trainer and his Mew, which then want to stop MJ12? Deus Ex in a nutshell! Just kidding, Mewtwo and Mew vs MJ12! Longer summary inside!


Title was once Deus EX meets Pokemon, and they both fail, I know, I couldn't come up with anything else.

Deus Ex, Team Fortress 2 and Pokemon in one fanfic, Heck Yes!

My first story without my 850R, this time, I ride the much older version of the 850: The 240, a 1983 244 D6 in this fic.

R&R please and maybe I'll buy you a beer, Flamers? Fuck off.

The resistance:

Mewfan the Psychic and Mech-Aug Sniper, Mew the Feline Spy, Mewtwo the Badass Soldier, Shannon the Female Heavy, Dell Conagher the Space Engineer, Alex Jacobson as Earth Base Commander, and the Moonman Pyro.

MJ12: Walton Simons and Bob Page, JC/Paul Denton as the Nano-augmented bad guys and the Helios AI.

Why did I wrote this oneshot? Because Deus Ex, the awesomeness of the Mew duo and the fact that I am not the only one that likes to write Pokemon fanfics at school :)

_-Mewfan aka Sgt-MonoLinkrider, Maverick (and Mew) FTW!_

* * *

_'Hey, Mewfan, what are you doing?'_

Mew looked at his companion he knew since day one of his life.

'I'm working on Het naamloze Verhaal, Mew.'

Mewfan was a relatively long and strong built Dutch teenager (6.1ft) with a slightly darker-than-pale skin, He had flat blonde hair and brown eyes and glasses, He had dark green worker pants and a all-black jacket, and some black running shoes.

_'Oh, the Mewfan as usual, lifeless writing fanfics in his dark bedroom..'_

Okay Mew, what the fuck is your problem? Are you mocking me over? I'm gonna lay you out!'

_'Well, I'm off in that case, see ya!'_

Mew tried to hover away, but...

'No, you are staying here, Do not m-'

_MEWFAN! DO NOT GRAB MY TAIL, GODDAMNIT!_  
_I told you so many times to not do that!'_

_'_Yeah, sure, you shouldn't have mocked me then.'

Mew glared to his companion, and eventually said..

_'Fine...'_

'Good, now where w-'

'Wait.'

'GODVERDOMME! Damn you, Mew!' Mewfan shouted loudly.

Mew punched Mewfan in his balls.

_'You shouln't have grabbed my tail, you moron. now we're quitte.'_

'Excuse me? Kicking your owner in the nuts doesn't seem right isn't it?! Anyway, what are we going to do today?'

_'I don't know.'_ Mew nodded.

Mew suddenly took control over Mewfan's laptop and writed the following:

**GET ME PILLS AGAINST MY ORDERS!**

'Are you out of your mind Mew?'

_'Hey, I'm trying to make a joke here, not being a ass.'_

'Mew, if you're trying to be serious, then you're doing a very bad job at doing it.'

_'I couldn't care less, Hey, I was there when you were born Mewfan, You should be more appreciative, in my opinion.'_

'Nah, I don't think so.'

_'No Mewfan, listen: I was always there if you had it difficult in your life.'_

'Alright, I give up, Mew, you win, I just get mad for no reason and then want to run away or change the subject..' Mewfan sighed.

_'Do not be decieved Mewfan, There's nothing you can do about that.'_ Mew reassured.

'It's okay, I go out of line sometimes, I know I need to work on that.'

'Anyway, what are we going to do now?'

_'There's something I want to say: Why do you hate yourself Mewfan?_' Mew wondered.

'I don't know.' Mewfan shaked no with his head.

_I know there's something wrong Mewfan, just tell me, I'm always open for critism._

'ALRIGHT, FINE! Jeez!

I just don't like the way how I am when were talking about personallity, It is extremely easy to flip my switch and things will go bad when that happens, which you experienced a few minutes ago.' Mewfan explained.

_'I feel sorry for what happened a few minutes ago, I think I went out of line with mocking you over, Mewfan, Forgive me for that.'_ Mew explained.

'Don't feel sorry for yourself, I went out of line with pulling your tail.' Mewfan apologied.

_'I'm going to sleep, I'll see you in a few hours or so.'_

And so, the pink cat-like Pokemon curled up on Mewfan's bed, and started to sleep.

'One thing is sure Mew, you are cute when your asleep.' Mewfan whispered.

Three very boring hours later:

'huargh...' Mew yawned.

'Good evening.'

_'Same to you, Mewfan-yawn.'_ Mew talked, while half asleep.

There was a ringing bell hearable in the background.

'The front door.'

Mewfan ran to the door and opened it.

'Mewfan? Name's Simons, Walton Simons, to be exact.'

'The right hand of Bob Page and his Majestic 12, what do you need? World domination? More nano augmented people?!'

'No, and no.  
I'm here for a reason, Call Mew, it also goes about him.' Simons went serious.

'Well, in that case, come in, Mew, come downstairs, there's someone for you.'

_'Sure, I'm co- WALTON SIMONS! WHERE'S MY GEP G-'_

'Shut up Mew, Simons is here with a reason, he's not here to kill us or something.' Mewfan interrupted Mew.

'That's right!  
Also, Mewfan, you know we created clones of Paul and JC Denton, right?' Simons asked.

'Yeah, why?' Mewfan wondered.

'Well, we also created a clone of Mew, He is insane, in one word.'

'Simons, am I high on Zyme or did I just hear that you created a clone of Mew?!' Mewfan could not believe what Simons said.

'Yes, we did.' Simons reassured.

'We codenamed him Project 2027, but you can call him Mewtwo, if you want.' Simons went on.

'Yeah, seems reasonable, But why'd you do that? No, wait, let me redo that: Why'd you guys create him?' Mewfan asked.

'I wanted to see if a Pokemon could be nano-augmented, and Mew's DNA was the only one that is suitable for nano augmentation.

Page wanted the strongest Pokemon in the universe, I wanted to see if it was possible to nanoaugment a Pokemon, win-win situation, ain't it?' Simons explained.

'Well, I don't think so Simons, You said he is insane, I hope he has good containment, or else he may go insane on us.' Mewfan worried.

'That's why I'm here, Mewfan, I need some advice for that.'

_'I have a question, Simons.'_ Mew asked.

'And it is?' Simons looked questioning to Mew.

'What exactly is insane, if we're talking about Mewtwo?' Mew wondered, and looking questioning to Simons.

On that same moment, in an location deep under the ground, also known as Area 51:

_'Where am I? I feel surrounded by water..'_

'Boss, come here, quick! Project 2027 is waking up from his stasis!'

_'Project.. 2027?'_

_'Mewtwo, is that you? I'm Shannon.'_

'_How can you talk to me?'_

_'I am in the stasis pod next to you, I can talk over telepathy, I have the same powers as you have.'_

'Yes, what is it, Mr. Denton?'

'I noticed that Mewtwo and Shannon came out of stasis.'

_'Stasis..? What does that mean, Shannon?'_

_'We are cloned, Mewtwo, You were once a extinct Pokemon species, but they somehow found a bit of the Pokemon you were, and they cloned you, As far I know, though.'_

_'What's your story then?'_

_'I was once the daugther of Bob Page, After a fatal car crash which I died, Page decided to make a clone of me, and also have superhuman powers, One of that powers is telepathy.'_

_'So, We are the Pokemon and human of the future?'_

_'Pretty much.'_

_'Alright, I'm going to try and break the glass of my pod.'_

The glass casing of the pod started to crack, and after a few seconds, it breached.

'My project in his full glory.'

'_What?'_

_'_I am Bob Page, the one who created you, I codenamed you Project 2027, but I decided that your offical name will be Mewtwo.'

'_Why did you do this all, Mr. Page?'_

_'_I wanted to see if I can clone a Pokemon, and I also wanted the strongest one in the universe, and my collague wanted to see if we could nano augment a Pokemon.'

'_That doesn't explain anything, Also, Who is Shannon?'_

'That, my friend, is my daugther, She died in a car accident, but my name is Bob Page, and I have the power and money to create clones, And that brings me to my two choices: Join me and rule the world, or be terminated.'

'_I have a better plan, How about I take you and your team out?_  
_I will rule the world by myself. And that is what I am going to do now, Good bye, Bob Page.'_

_'Mewtwo, are you out of your mind? Can't you just leave him alone?'_

_'Stay out of this Shannon, this is business with Page and I.'_

_'_SECURITY! CONTAINMENT BREACH IN SECTOR IV!'

'I gave you life! I-AAAAARGH!'

_'Good, that ugly son of a bitch is out of the picture, I am going to free you Shannon, hold on.'_

_'I don't want that Mewtwo, Hey, you just killed my father, you know.'_

_'Then what? Live with conspirators? Join me, I'll take you to the top of the world, and further.'_

_'Let me think about it.._

_Alright, free me then.. I still don't like this, but I'll accept your offer.'_

A whip from Mewtwo's tail breached the glass case of Shannon's stasis pod

_'We are leaving.'_

A gigantic explosion, followed by a lighting fast trail of light in the sky.

_'Page and his people are dead, but that's only the beginning, Mark my words, the world is mine, soon enough.'_

Back at Mewfan, Simons and Mew:

Dzzt, dzzt.

'Excuse me for a second, I'm getting called.' Simons apologied and went to the hallway.

'Wonder who's calling, Should I go invisible and spy on Simons, Mewfan?' Mew asked.

'No, too risky.' Mewfan declined.

'Well, I'll stick here then.'

Simons then came back in the living room.

'I have an important matter to attend, And that means: I have to go.' Simons then flew out of the door.

'You think..?' Mewfan looked to Mew.

'No way, Mewfan.' Mew then looked Mewfan straight in the eyes.

Three days later, at a undisclosed location:

'Master, should I send the invitations?'

'Yes, do it.'

'As you wish.'

Back at Mewfan and Mew:

'Yawn.. morning Mew.' Mewfan waked up, half asleep.

'Same for you, Mewfan.'

'So, what are we going to do today, Mew?' Mewfan looked questioning to Mew.

'I don't know.' Mew shaked no.

Kl-unk.

'We've got mail.' Mewfan went downstairs and found a letter.

'It's for me, Wonder who wrote it, anyway.' Mewfan had mixed thoughts about the letter.

Mewfan then opened the letter and readed it.

'Dear Mewfan,

You have been invited for a Pokemon battle at my mansion, Join us this afternoon.

Signed,

Bob Page.'

'I didn't know Bob Page was into Pokemon battling, he'd probably use his cloned ones and kick our asses..' Mewfan was not really excited.

'Hey, you've got me, Mewfan.

I'm still one of the strongest Pokemon in the universe, because I am the ancestor of ALL Pokemon.' Mew then quickly refocused.

'Yeah, well, brace yourself..' Mewfan calmly said.

'I'm going to lay you out! Come here, sissy!' Mew yelled, in anger.

'Why'd you do that?' Mewfan lifted a eyebrow, looking amazed.

'Sorry, had to.' Mew quickly apologied.

Meanwhile, at Page's so-called mansion:

_'Mewtwo.. Why do you want to take over the world?'_ Shannon wondered.

_'Because I do not want to be used as a slave, Bob Page's original intend was to use myself for taking over the world.'_ Mewtwo responded.

_'I can feel your anger Mewtwo, I think you're afraid of your own powers, and yourself.._  
_I could be wrong, I don't know.' Shannon thought._

_'I am not afraid of myself._  
_If I was afraid of myself, then I would go get mad at myself than on others.'_ Mewtwo explained on a angry tone.

_'Well, if you're sure about that, then it's fine.'_ Shannon disagreed, but she didn't want to get hated by the one who freed her.

Back at Mewfan and Mew:

'Half hour remaning.. You really ready for this Mew?' Mewfan wondered.

'I'm ready, lets go.' Mew standed up.

'Well, in that case, lets hit it.'

Mewfan and Mew then flew out of the front door.

Meanwhile at Page's so-called mansion:

_'I can't believe that that Dutchman fell for this, He's so weak I can take him out with one finger.' Mewtwo said while laughing very hard._

_'Really Mewtwo, I don't get it..' Shannon nodded._

Mewtwo stopped laughing.

_'Didn't Page say I was the strongest Pokemon in the universe? I think you should stop whining.'_

_'Yes, but-' Shannon wanted to ask something, before getting interrupted by Mewtwo._

_'I said stop whining.' Mewtwo said on a angry-sounding tone._

_'Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut then.._  
_Don't be so pedantic, I'm just trying to be nice against you.' Shannon said, slightly angered._

_'Shh, the trainers are coming.' Mewtwo quickly whispered, then went down the stairs._

Meanwhile outside:

'Well, here it- OUT OF MY WAY DAMNIT!' Mewfan wanting to say something, but got rudely interrupted by someone.

'What a blowhard..' Mewfan thought.

A man with a yellow vest and glasses ran like a good oiled engine, stopping where Mew and Mewfan were.

'Who the hell are you two? A gothic with a pink cat?  
How sad.. What a shame.' The man said.

'I am Mewfan, and that pink cat you're talking about is Mew, and no, I am not a gothic, I don't like to be seen at dark.' Mewfan explained calmly to the man.

'Stealthy type, huh, My name is Alex Jacobson, I used to work for UNATCO as a system adminstrator, but I quitted and started being a Pokemon trainer.' The man explained.

'UNATCO, the UN's anti-terrorism coalition..  
I get the idea, So that means you're a nerdy type as I am? No pun intended, by the way.' Mewfan asked.

'Yeah, Sorry for calling you a gothic Mewfan, I hope you got the joke because you were dressed all black, I'm a nerd, and you?' Alex apologied and asked to Mewfan.

'It's okay, Did you also get a invite from Bob Page?  
I'm also the same type as you, always sitting in a dark room behind the computer..' Mewfan explained.

'Yes, I did get an invite, and you?' Alex wondered.

'I also did get one.' Mewfan said.

'Hey computer-dude and Mewfan, shall we go in?' Mew waited impatiently.

'Sure.'

Alex, Mewfan and Mew went inside.

_'We're not alone, I see.'_ Mew talked over telepathy.

'Huh, did I just hear a voice talking in my head?!' Alex was slightly shocked.

'That was Mew, Alex, He can talk over telepathy. Pretty cool, isn't it?' Mewfan calmed Alex down.

'I've seen a lot of weird stuff while working at UNATCO, but this beats everything..' Alex was confused..

'Alex, if you don't know what abilities Mew has, then you're doing a bad job of being a Pokemon trainer.' Mewfan elaborated.

'I just started as a trainer you know, Gimme me a break, My name's not Helios or JC Denton, Don't be so pedantic..' Alex said, slightly angered by Mewfan.

'Yeah, well I agree, Everyone was once a newbie to anything, Sorry that I went out of line with calling you a newbie Alex..' Mewfan apologied.

'It's fine Mewfan, but don't call me a newbie again, okay?' Alex said on a serious sounding tone.

'Stop whining you two, we have arrived.'

'Mew's right, and we aren't the only ones..' Alex stared at the crowd.

'Where's Page?' Mewfan asked to one of the people there.

'No idea..' The boy answered.

Then suddenly, there was silence.

'I can't believe you all fell for this. A voice sounded, and a platform came down, When it was all the way down on the ground, the one standing on it was...

'Jesus Christ, Denton! Who the hell is that?!' Alex yelled, afraid.

'That Alex, is Mewtwo as far I know.' Mew said.

'The clone Walton Simons was talking about?! Holy shite!  
Who is he, actually?' Mewfan wondered.

'As far my memory goes, a clone of myself, engineerd by Bob Page's MJ12, Judging by his wires on his forehead, I think he is also nano augmented.' Mew explained very briefly.

'Nothing more than just a orodinary Pokemon, Hit him with with Water Gun, Blastoise!' A trainer said to his Pokemon.

Just before it even hit Mewtwo, he teleported to the rear of the trainer.

'You really think you can stop the strongest Pokemon in the world? Are you out of your mind?!'

Mewtwo then hit the trainers head with his tail, The trainer fell to the ground, unconcious.

'Who's next?' Mewtwo asked.

Everyone backed away, except for two trainers: Alex and Mewfan.

'Oh look, a gay Dutchman and a nerd, How an ironic pair.'

'NO ONE CALLS ME A GAY DUTCHMAN, TAKE THIS YOU IDIOT!'

Mewfan then ran to Mewtwo and tried to punch him, Instead of hitting Mewtwo, he hit a invisible force field and bounced to the rear wall.

'Damnit.'

'You next, Jacobson?' Mewtwo taunted.

'Huargh... Some assistance here please?' Mewfan said, slightly stunned.

'_Mewtwo, why are you doing this? No one wants it, and if you're going to rule the world, everything will be lost..'_ Mew said.

'Because I don't like you, and if I pass to reign the world, you and Mewfan are the first ones to get terminated.

'STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND DO IT IF YOU'VE GOT REAL BALLS! No one touches my companion, I know him since day one I live.

Jesus Mewtwo, If I had a pistol then I'd shoot you indiscriminatly through your head now.

Face it: Everyone hates you because of one simple reason: You were created by bad people, aka Majestic 12, and so jumped on the 'all people are bad' conclusion..

Not all people are bad, Don't be so self centered.. Jeez, you're like me when I am mad.' Mewfan loudly talked.

'You're the one who needs a bullet through your head, Mewfan, There is nothing wrong with the ones who created me.' Mewtwo elaborated Mewfan's speech.

Then, silence fell.

'I suggest we fight this out Mew.' Mewtwo said.

'I don't see a point of that, No one wins..'

'Mewtwo, STOP IT. NOW.  
I'm going to defect to Mewfan's side, I don't want to live with you anymore, If you want to take over the world, Fine, We're going to stop you, no matter what.' Shannon talked on a angry tone.

'I noticed something, Mewtwo, are you being forced by anyone to be so mad at everyone?' Mewfan asked calmly.

'No.' Mewtwo said on a angry tone.

'Don't be so mad at anyone for no reason, I know you're mad at Page and Simons, and I also know you're afraid of yourself, Admit it, I only want to help with your problems..

Heck, I've got the same problems as you have.' Mewfan tried to talk him over.

'I AM NOT AFRAID OF MYSELF!' Mewtwo started to glow blue of anger.

'Calm. the. fuck. down! Jesus christ! You're like me when I'm mad, I don't know what Page and Simons did when you were created, don't be so savage, damnit!'

Mewfan almost started to get really mad, Mew could brake him barely before he would go insane on Mewtwo.

'Oh Mewfan, don't heat yourself up so much, You gotta know that Mewtwo is always mad at everyone for no reason. Shannon said.

'Who are you anyway, Shannon?' Mewfan and Alex looked at the older girl.

'I'm Shannon, the daughter of Bob Page, I got mortally wounded in a car crash, but Bob Page managed to clone myself and grant me superhuman powers, I was not far away from Mewtwo at Area 51.' Shannon answered Mewfan and Alex's question.

'So, you're from the same birth place as Mewtwo came from? Well, I seem to understand..' Mewfan did not get it.

'Mewfan, I know there's something wrong, If you want to tell me what it is, just say it.' Shannon looked questioning in a positive way to Mewfan..

'_Or, if you don't want to say it in person, I can talk over telepathy if you want that.'_

'...!' Mewfan had no words.

'I have something to say, I admit that I am afraid of myself, I am mad on myself and everyone else for no reason.

Mewfan, I'm defecting to your side, at one condition: You must help me take out my creator before he gets to rule the world.'

'Good, now- What's happening?! Everything.. is.. fa-urgh...

One and a half hour later:

'Huh? Where am I now? And why did I just have a weird dream involving Mewtwo and someone called Shannon?!' Mewfan steadily waked up, wondering.

_'Because that dream you had is actually rea_l._'_ A voice sounded.

'Who's this? And why are you talking in my head?!' Mewfan asked while being heavily confused.

_'I am Mewtwo, and I am the one who was talking to you.'_

'Wait, did you just say Mewtwo..? The hell is going on?! Where is Mew?' Mewfan did have no idea what was going on.

_'I'm right in front of you, Mewfan.'_ A familiar voice sounded.

'Is that you, Mew? Geez, this is one heck of a fucked up day..'

_'Yeah, I suggest that you wake up and I'll explain everything_.'

And so, Mewfan waked up and went downstairs.

'Jesus Fucking Christ! Mew, is that Mewtwo? My god JC.. Mewfan could not believe his eyes.

I always thought you were just a rumor, but this confirms my thoughts..'

'I could not believe it at first Mewfan, but he does really exist.' Mewfan agreed with his companion.

'Yes, I am Mewtwo.'

'Darn.

I still can't believe it, I'm eye in eye with the strongest Pokemon in the universe...' Mewfan looked Mewtwo straight in the eyes.

'Let me tell you something, Mewfan:

I hate being the strongest Pokemon there is, I agree with Shannon and you, I am afraid of my own powers, I could not tell it then as I had too much rage, I hope you understand.

Page and Simons made me a monster, and now I want to let Simons feel how it is to feel like that.' Mewtwo sighed.

'Do not be mad at yourself Mewtwo, I know how you feel and I accept that, I also have same problem as you have, I get mad at everyone and everything with no apparent reason.'

'I am glad there's at least someone who understands me.'  
Mewtwo finally cheered up slightly.

'Also, Mewtwo, There's something I am itching to ask:

Why do you have some sort of wiring across your body? And why are your eyes a solid blue and not the ones like Mew has?' Mewfan looked questioning.

'That is because I am nano augmented, Shall I explain my whole story since day one when I was born?' Mewtwo looked willing to explain it.

'I think that clears things quite a bit, go on, I like to know more of your background.' Mewfan nodded.

'I agree with Mewfan.' Mew nodded yes with his head.

'Well, if you really want to hear it, I don't know everything, but I'll tell you both everything I know.'

'I am a clone of Mew, Bob Page wanted to create the strongest Pokemon in the universe, and also wanted to see if he could clone a Pokemon.

His collague Walton Simons wanted to see if a Pokemon could be nano-augmented, That also explains the silver wiring all across my body, and that I have solid blue eyes with no irises.' Mewtwo explained.

'Wait, I got a insight:

I think you were based on JC Denton's and Mew's DNA, That means you can withstand nano augmentation and still be a clone of Mew, Sounds far fetched, but it's just a thought.

What augmentations do you have, by the way?' Mewfan looked wondering to Mewtwo.

'That could be certainly possible Mewfan.  
As for your question: I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Yeah I get it, Also, I have heared of someone called Shannon, Who is she?' Mewfan looked questioning.

'That was once Bob Page's daughter who died in a car accident.

But knowing Page, he'd create a clone of her so that she could live further, As far I know she's also nano augmented, and has the same powers as I have.

Majestic 12 is really a messed up business.' Mewtwo answered Mewfan's question.

'I agree, That brings me to my next question: What are we going to do against it?' Mewfan looked Mewtwo straight in the eyes, seriously.

'Take Simons out at Area 51, and rule the world with me, Mewfan.' Mewtwo suggested.

'And rule like the Illuminati in the 17th century? No, thanks.'

'I think I'll overload the generators for Helios and blow up Area 51.'

'And cause a New Dark Age? I don't think so Mewfan.' Mewtwo was really against his idea.

_'Mewtwo's only objective is power, My objective is to govern the world like a benovelant dictator with you, Do you think what's right Mewfan, only listen to your own consciousness.'_

_'_Didn't they have Helios at Area 51? If you merge with it, you'd rule the world with infinite knowledge and power, Mewfan.'

'That is a good option Mew, but what happens with my body after I merge? Also, will the merge go succesful, or will I die in the progress?'

'I do not know tha- Mewfan? Why does it look you're suffering from something?' Mew wanted to explain, but got cut off by Mewfan's suffering.

'Cramp in my left lung, I th- bam.'

'Mewfan? Mewfan!' Mew was shocked to see his companion on the ground.

'He is not dead Mew, He's only unconcious, I think it became too much.' Mewtwo calmed Mew down.

'I hope you're right, Mewfan, if you hear this: We're still here.' Mewfan looked at the body on the floor.

On same that moment, in Mewfan's mind:

'What's the rush? Take a look around, This facility is where Mewtwo and Shannon were born, I have arranged a appropiate faith for you all, a poetic death!

Just a few yards away from where your two friends were created.'

Mewfan came back to conciousness.

'We need to stop Simons, he's preparing to merge with Helios, And Mew, If I am going to merge with Helios, We both are going to merge.'

'What do you mean with both going to merge, Mewfan?' Mew was shocked to hear that.

'You and me are going to merge with Helios, I have the processing power of Helios then, the psychic power of you Mew, and my brain.'

'I don't want that, Mewfan.' Mew instantly shaked no when he heared that.

'Then what? You will be who you want to be Mew, We both would be Deus ex Machinas, immortal and have infinite power and knowledge.'

'Deus ex-What?' Mew looked suprised.

'Deus ex Machina, Latin for God from the Machine, We both would be that if we merge with Helios.'

'I will think about it, I'm not entirely sure if it's a good idea, but we don't really have a choice.' Mew went off to think.

Then, Mewfan's phone rang.

Unknown caller

'Just another moron playing games, I'll see what this guy says.'

'You're speaking to Mewfan.'

'For your information, Mewfan, I am now at my hidden bunker somewhere in space, Good luck stopping me now!

Unless you find a way to get into space and find my bunker, Helios is mine!  
You are NOT going to merge with it!

And Mewtwo: You were just a prototype, A PROTOTYPE FOR ME!'

beep, beep beep.

'That evil son of a bitch... I am NOT a prototype! I never even asked for that.' Mewtwo was quite agiated to hear Simons saying that.

'Hooray, Simons is in space at the moment, Boys, we are going to a old friend of mine.' Mewfan then called a old friend.

'Dell? You're speaking to Mewfan, I need to borrow your space rocket.'

'GOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMG OTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOTTAMGOT TAMGOTTAMOVE'

Translated:

'The one I used for launching the Heavy to Mars twice and stopping the Alien Scouts? Sure, come over to my place, I still live in Texas.'

'Okay, we're coming.'

'Hold on, I'm coming with you.' A girl came out of nowhere to Mewfan.

'You must be Shannon, right?' Mewfan looked at the girl.

'Yes, I am Shannon, How did you know my name?'

'Mewtwo already explained quite a few things, I know who you are.

Anyway, We are going to Texas, But I have no car yet..' Mewfan sighed.

'Didn't your neighbour have a old Volvo you could borrow?'

'I think so, will ask.'

Mewfan went outdoor and ringed the bell at his neighbour's house.

A old man stepped in the door.

'Hey Jan, can I borrow your Volvo?'

'If you promise to bring it back in the same condition, sure.' Jan then gave his keys to Mewfan.

'I will care for it, thanks.'

Back at Mewfan's house:

'I'm back and I got the keys, Are we ready?'

'I'm ready!' Mew said.

'I am ready.' Shannon said.

'DO IT!' Mewtwo shouted.

'In that case, LET'S WASTE 'EM!.'

The characters entered the Volvo and Mewfan started the engine..

'Never thought I would ride a 240 before, I've driven the 850R but never his older brother, and this one's a D24T Diesel too...'

Mewfan was actually a bit nervous about driving a RWD car.

'Anyway, we're off!'

And so, from Austin, TX to somewhere in the outback of Texas:

'We have arrived, Dell Conagher's home.'

A man with a robotic right hand and yellow sunglasses opened the door.

'Well hey there, Mewfan! Long time no see.' Dell greeted Mewfan.

'Same for you, Dell.'

'Who are those other people you arrived with, by the way?'

'Those are friends of mine, I'll explain it from the start, but first, shall we go inside?' Mewfan suggested.

'Sure.'

Mewfan and his companions went inside.

'Alright, let's start from the beginning:

That small cat like figure is Mew, he is my pet which is sometimes a bit like a pervert and likes to mess around.'

'Don't call me a pervert, Mewfan!'

'Shh, allow me to explain:

That guy with the silver wires on his body is Mewtwo, he is a nano-augmented clone of Mew.'

'Hello there, Dell.' Mewtwo greeted the engineer-like man

'Hey, Mewtwo.' Dell greeted him back.

'And that girl is-' Mewfan wanted to explain, only to get cut off.

'I'm Shannon, I escaped with Mewtwo from Area 51, nice to meet you though, Dell.' Shannon took over Mewfan's explanation.

'I'm Dell Conagher, My job is the Engineer for the BLU Team, a group of builders and mercenaries, but in my free time, I help people.

I once sent the Heavy to Mars, but a Alien Scout managed to get onboard and invited the whole population to earth, which I and the Heavy had to take care of.

I heard you needed my space rocket, right?' Dell introduced himself and went straight to business.

'Let's start from the beginning:

I managed to get Mewtwo to my side from Majestic 12, a group of conspirators which created Mewtwo and Shannon, they are clones, for your information.

The current leader of MJ12, Walton Simons, contacted me recently and taunted me and Mewtwo over the phone.

He said he is somewhere in space, in his bunker, waiting to merge with Helios, an ultra-advanced AI which decides and thinks almost like the human mind.' Mewfan explained the MJ12 conspiracy and what to do against it.

'Okay, I seem get it.' Dell did actually not get it.

'_Dell, you don't have to get it.'_ Mew talked over telepathy with Dell.

'Who was that? I heared someone saying 'you don't have to get it'?!' Dell shooked a bit.

'That was Mew, Dell.

She can talk over telepathy as she has psychic powers.' Mewfan calmed Dell down.

'Darn, this is weird, but it's better than getting my sentry sapped...'

'There's a spy creeping around here, I need some dog-gone help!' Mewfan shouted.

'What? A Spy? WHERE?' Dell immediately standed up.

'That Mew is a Spy!'

Dell grabbed his Widowmaker and started violently shooting.

'I AM NOT A SPY DELL, DO NOT KILL ME!'

Then out of nothing, someone with a space helmet and a oxygen tank walked in.

'Stop shooting Dell, I didn't came here for a cat vs Mech-Aug Dell fight..'

'I am NOT a cat! I'm a Mew!'

'Whatever, Anyway: I am going with you into space, I have done this lots of times before, ain't it Dell?'

'Thats right, guys, meet the Moonwoman Pyro, He is going with you to space.' Dell went on.

'Uhh, hello?' Mewfan hestiated a little.

'You must be Mewfan I assume?' The woman asked.

'Yes, how do you know?' Mewfan wondered.

'Dell already told me everything, Mewfan.' The woman answered.

'That means you should know Mewtwo and Shannon too, huh?' Mewtwo asked him.

'Actually, no, nice to meet you Mewtwo.' said the woman.

'Yeah, thanks.'

Then, Dell's hand started acted strange while Mewfan looked at it.

'Okay Mewfan, or you suddenly became a master computer hacker, or you suddenly can use psychic powers...' Dell elaborated.

Everyone looked at Mewfan.

'What?' Mewfan asked.

'That look in your eyes, it's not real.' Dell said.

'That person is a Spy!' The woman said.

'No Mrs. Pyro, We do NOT have a spy, I'll explain, This was supposed to be a well hidden secret that even Mew didn't know, but whatever:

As Dell already said, I indeed do have psychic powers like Mew, Mewtwo and Shannon have, except: I'm not as strong as he is, I can't pick up people or other heavy things, but lighter things like mugs are doable.

I'm still learning to control that, but so far I can pick up things and make certain electronic devices act strange, like Dell's right hand.' Mewfan explained his -somewhat secret- powers.

'I think you and I have something in common, Mewfan...' Mew elaborated to his owner.

'That is?' Mewfan looked questioning to Mew.

'That we both can use psychic powers, like picking up objects...

Obviously, Shannon, Mewtwo and I are the only ones who can talk over telepathy, but that's because you aren't as powerful as I am, Why'd you never tell me that by the way?' Mew answered Mewfan.

'Dunno...'

Meanwhile, Shannon and Mewtwo are having a heated discussion over telepathy:

_'Man, I wish I could do this before I died, I also kinda wish Page was still around here, but you killed him...'_

_'I did kill him before he went on to become a problem, Shannon, I know he's your father but I had no choice, he was out of line.'_

_'So what?'_

_'Not this discussion again...'_

Back in the overworld:

'Okay, we're all here, who wants what as weapon?'

'I'll take a H&K MP9K, a Colt Commando with silencer, an AI AWP and a M72 LAW, thank you.'

'And now in normal English Mewfan?' Dell yawned..

'l'll take the Natascha and the Sandvich!' Shannon shouted.

'I have the Manmelter, the Phlogstinator and the Third Degree.' The Pyro said.

'I think I'll go as a Soldier, Gimme the Direct Hit, the Righteous Bison and the Equalizer, Dell.' Mewtwo shaked yes to Dell while saying.

'Hm, as what shall I go?' Mewfan thought...

'I WANT TO BE A SNIPER!' Mew shouted loudly

'Mew as Sniper, heck no..' Mewtwo disagreed.

'Mewtwo as Soldier, hell no..' Mew disagreed either.

'Guys, stahp the mocking, Mew is going as Spy.' Mewfan suggested.

'That sounds acceptable, Give me the Dead Ringer, the Enforcer and the Spy-cicle then Dell!'

'Okay, we have a Pyro, Soldier, Heavy and a Spy, shall I go Sniper then?'

'Sure.' Dell suggested.

'Okay, Dell, gimme me the following:

The Machina  
Jarate  
Razorback  
Bubble Pipe and the Moonman Backpack for Shannon and I.'

'Is that it?'

'Yeah.'

'Alrighty then.' Dell then took off to get the weapons they wanted.

One hour later:

'I'm back, and I modded all weapons too:

Shannon:

Your Natascha does +30% more damage than the normal Minigun and it spins and fires +50% faster, it has a nice machine like sound now too.

Mewtwo:

Your Direct Hit does +60% more damage, has a -40% reload time, and fires 30% faster.

Instead of the Righteous Bison, I am giving you my pair of Gunboats, which neglect any explosive or fall damage and the Equalizer swings and makes you +80% faster if you have extremely low health.

Mew:

I modded your Dead Ringer to drain Cloak -60% slower, and it regenerates +50% faster, Your Enforcer also does +60% more damage, +100% on headshots, and has a +25% ammo capacity, The Spy-cicle also makes you fireproof for 8 seconds.

Pyro:

The Phlogstinator now does +30% damage and has +45% ammo capacity, and the Manmelter has a +50% higher rate of fire.

Mewfan:

Your Machina can shoot without scope, has a +20% damage boost, and does +100% damage on headshots, quite literally: 1500 damage on headshots.

Jarate regenerates +50% faster, and the Razorback stops 20 Backstab attempts before breaking.'

'Wow. impressive work Dell!'

'Also, I have a suprise for you Mewfan, follow me.'

Dell and Mewfan walked to Dell's garage, On the worktable was a electronic arm.

'I had this for years, but I never got around to install it on myself, It's yours if you want it.'

'OH HECK YES, I WANT IT! Install it if you want!'

'Alrighty then!'

3 hours later:

'I'm back.'

The gang looked at who was once Mewfan:

'Mewfan! You look-' Mew had no words.

'Yes, I am now mechanically augmented, thanks to Dell.'

'No problem Mewfan, Shall we go test our weapons and your arm?'

'Sure'

The whole gang went to Dell's backyard.

'Okay, what now?'

'Weapons ready?'

'Ready.'

Just before they wanted to shoot, Mewfan started floating.

'Mewfan?!'

"Apparently, I'm turning into a Mew..."

"Awh hell, not another Mew..." Mewtwo groaned.

"Stop whining Mewtwo, I like having a second Mew!" Mew nodded.

"I also just noticed that your eyes are turning to the same as I have." Mew said.

"Okay Mewfan, you say you have psychic powers, care to elaborate?" Dell asked.

'Well, first, I can float, and second, I can pick up light objects and make your hand act strange.' Mewfan replied.

"But how? You never could use that kind of powers before until today..." Mew was a bit indigant.

"Actually, I did use them, but only when you're away or asleep as I didn't want to attract attention, but I never learned to float until today.

Also, I don't know why I have your eye color, Mew..." Mewfan replied again.

"Oh well, let's try our weapons! Ready?" Dell was impatient.

"I'm ready."

Dell pressed a button and 9 targets came.

Mewfan shot all targets nearly instantly in the head.

"It seems that I'm a talented marksman."

"Got to agree with you Mewfan, those years of playing FPS games certainly helped with aiming..." Mew agreed.


End file.
